sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Village cinema
Transition towns New Zealand Transition Towns New Zealand - A one year celebration. Added: 15 October 2008. About 5 min. oeyM9sXRTJ4 350.org Invite Obama and McCain to U.N. Climate Meetings. Added: 06 October 2008. About 2 min. LmXeJPffrkc Camden Green Fair Ed Fordham at Camden Green Fair 2008. Added: Added: 10 June 2008. About 2 mins. onx3C2c0yPQ Ocean Emptied Oceans. Added: 26 September 2008. 1 min. 00qEi2UuU8k Other topics with video Please put most recent edits at top of listing * Pennbury - Video - Transition Leicester's Ecotown site proposal BBC Local News. Added: 13 September 2008. About 2 min. * We Campaign - Video - To Our Leaders: Give Us 100% Clean Electricity in 10 Years. Added: August 15, 2008. 1 min. * Bristol links - Video - GROFUN community growing project. Added: February 27, 2008. About 9 mins. * WiserEarth - Video - Paul Hawken, Blessed Unrest and WiserEarth. Added: April 20, 2007. About 6 mins. * CarrotMob - Video - Carrotmob Makes It Rain in Liquor Store! Added: April 21, 2008. About 4 mins. * Olympics 2012 news - Video - Manor Gardens Allotments vs. Olympics 2012. Added: December 02, 2006. About 8 mins. * Cuba - Video - 'Urban Food Growing in Havana, Cuba, About 9 mins. Added: February 06, 2008 * Renewable energy - Video - Fintry Renewable Energy Enterprise. About 2 mins. Added: May 29, 2006 * Sustainable travel - Video - Contested Streets: Breaking NYC Gridlock. About 5 mins. Added: July 01, 2006 * Climate change global news - Video - CO2 maps zoom in on greenhouse gas sources. About 5 mins. Added: April 02, 2008 * Open source conference design - Video - Creating open conferences. About 4 mins. Added: March 08, 2008 * Sustainability for all - Video - We Think. About 4 mins. Added: February 26, 2008 *Growing and gardening - Video - The Floating Gardens. About 4 mins. Added: February 26, 2008 *Earth Hour - Video - Earth Hour 2008. Added: December 18, 2007. 3 mins. *BarcampUKGovweb - Video - Organiser Jeremy Gould reflects on BarcampUKGovweb. Added: January 27, 2008 About 1 and half mins. *Climate change global news 2007 Jul-Dec - Video - Al Gore in Bali. Added: December 14, 2007. About 10 mins. *Climate change - Video - How It All Ends. About 10 min. *Buy Nothing Day - Video - Buy Nothing Day, About 1 min. *Communities online - Video - Wikimedia Foundation Fundraising 2007. About 3 mins. *Earthship - Video - Earthship Biotecture. About 4 and half mins. *Permaculture - Video - Greening the Desert. About 5 mins. / Pioneering Permaculture in Cyprus. About 2 mins. Added: June 18, 2007 *Transition towns - Video - Rob Hopkins Int. Q 4 Where the Transition Movement can go. About 3 and half mins. *Food - personal options - Video - The end of fish?: A guide to help turn the tide, about 3 mins., added: March 08, 2007 *Plastic bag - Video - Canvas Bags by Tim Minchin, about 3 mins., added: February 11, 2007 *Earth - Video - Carl Sagan - Pale blue dot, about 3 mins., added: April 29, 2007 *Personal options - Video - Greenspotting, about 2 mins., added February 22, 2007 *Climate change global resources - Video - A Global Warning..., about 6 mins., added November 23, 2006 *Sustainable energy UK - Video - Newconsumer.tv: climbing wind turbines, about 5 mins., added March 27, 2007 *Climate change USA - - Video - Step It Up 2007: Stop Global Warming Now! March 21, 2007, about 1 min. *Low carbon communities UK news - Video - Fair Shares, Fair Choice Promo, March 21, 2007, about 6 mins. / South West England resources *Community involvement UK resources - Video - 10 Reasons why democratic reform cannot wait *Water in various regions - Video - Walking on Water - An Excellent Development Film *Urban & village design - Video - Transform Space into Place *Mexico City - Video - BRT Mexico City - English *Growing and gardening - Video - Community Supported Agriculture *China - Video - Ubeng - The Heart of Sustainable Development *Food USA - Video - Sustainable Agriculture: Curing America's Eating Disorder *Local needs met locally, UK - Video - Julia Goldsworthy MP on the Sustainable Communities Bill *The Education for Sustainable Living Program - Video - Creating a Sustainable Future *Sport, Arts & Culture - Video - Complaints choir of Birmingham Related topics *Video Español *Inspiration *project:Guidelines for including video External links *ccVideo, collection of videos about complementary currencies Category:Community Category:Browse